Bottles typically include a body, a shoulder, a neck, and a neck finish. U.S. Patent Application Publication 2012/0000878 illustrates an example glass bottle of this general type. Such bottles may be produced using a blow-and-blow manufacturing process, a press-and-blow manufacturing process, or a narrow-neck press-and-blow manufacturing process.
A general object of the present disclosure, in accordance with one aspect of the disclosure, is to provide a bottle that includes a body with axially opposed frustoconical portions for improved ergonomics and label retention, and increased label area.
The present disclosure embodies a number of aspects that can be implemented separately from or in combination with each other.
A bottle extending along longitudinal axis in accordance with one aspect of the disclosure includes a base, a body extending from the base, a shoulder extending from the body, and a neck extending from the shoulder and having a neck finish. The body has a waist, and lower and upper frustoconical portions axially opposed to and spaced apart from one another on either axial side of the waist and having straight external surfaces. The waist sets off the frustoconical portions from one another as two separate and distinctive label panels.
In accordance with another aspect of the disclosure, there is provided a bottle having a body surrounding a central axis, the body having a geometry surrounding the axis that is complementary to a bow tie shape and includes a lower frustoconical portion having one side longer than another side of the lower frustoconical portion, and an upper frustoconical portion having one side that is longer than another side of the upper frustoconical portion, wherein the frustoconical portions have straight external surfaces.